My Hearts Belongs to you
by Xingkkuma
Summary: summary?pa ya*di injek.author gak ngerti.langsung baca aja ya...  warning yaoi,OOC,Lebay


**Rate : T(mungkin,author gak ngerti)**

** Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica hanya milik Shungiku Nakamura sensei seorang. Kalau punya saya,sofatnya**

**bakal cacad semua(kayak otak saya)  
**

**ShinoMiya**

**Warning:Abal,lebay,gak jelas,OOC,aneh,garing  
**

.

.

.

.

.

**My Hearts belong to You**

"_apa kau tak mendengar hal yang ku katakan saat di makam sensei. Aku bilang aku mencintaimu! "_

"_tapi,saat itu kau bilang kau akan mencoba mencintaiku,bukan mencintaku."_

"_lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuktikan ucapanku? Melupakan semua kenangan tentang sensei?"_

"_tidak! Kau tidak boleh melupakan hal sepenting itu!"_

"_lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

"_aku tau aku tak sebaik sensei,aku egois dan juga keras kepala. Tapi aku tak mau menjadi yang kedua di hatimu."_

"…_.."_

_GREP!_

"_a..,apa?apa yang kau lakukan miyagi?kenapa memelukku?"_

"_harus berapa kali ku katakan,aku hanya mencintaimu. Kaulah yang kucintai,shinobu."_

"_hiks..,hiks..,hikss"_

_Tangis shinobu di pelukan seorang miyagi. Yang kemudian mencium shinobu dengan segenap rasa sayang dan cintanya pada shinobu._

_._

_._

_._

─────End Of Flashback─────

Itulah kejadian yang sudah merubah perasaan shinobu. Ia menjadi senang dan merasa aman jika dekat dengan miyagi. Namun itu sudah lewat 3 bulan yang lalu. Sekarang sepertinya miyagi sudah lupa tentang semuanya. Shinobu sedang menunggu di depan perpustakaan sembari terus menekan-nekan tombol di ponsel nya. Ia terus mencoba menelpon seseorang,namun tak ada jawaban dari orang itu.

"cih!ke mana sih orang tua itu! Miyagi bodoh!"gerutu shinobu yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya."jawab dong!"cetus shinobu sembari menelpon nomor itu lagi.

Yah,mungkin shinobu sudah bosan menelpon miyagi terus. Bayangkan saja,aktivitasnya ini sudah lebih dari 10x dia lakukan! Yang baru 3x aja mungkin udah depresi dan bakal ngamuk ke orang yang di telpon gak ngangkat-ngangkat itu. Yang ini 10x men! Gila aja. Dan karena alasan yang sama,akhirnya shinobu memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

"masa bodoh dengan orang tua tak peka itu!"puji shinobu*salah*hina shinobu.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia pulang,shinobu merasa kedinginan. Gimana gak kedinginan,sekarang saljunya lagi dingin gini,ekh dia lupa bawa sarung tangan dan juga syalnya. Ya,ke dinginan deh jadinya. Setelah menyusuri jalan melewati Universitasnya,shinobu melihat toko di sepanjangan jalan kota. Ia memperhatikan banyak sepasang kekasih sedang sibuk mencari hadiah untuk keluarga mereka,atau untuk para pasangannya masing-masing. Kalau dia dan miyagi? Boro-boro mikirin hadiah buat shinobu,mikirin shinobunya aja kayaknya sudah susaaah banget!

'hubungan macam apa ini?'batin shinobu kecewa sembari melihat sebuah boneka teddy bear yang lucu dengan memakai pita bertuliskan "_I Love You"_. Shinobu yang melihatnya langsung tersipu malu.

'seandainya..,,miyagi mau membelikanku boneka itu saat natal nanti.'harap shinobu.

Memang. Sebentar lagi sudah natal. Ya kira-kira 2 hari lagi. Jadi pantas saja shinobu sedari tadi _jealous _melihat pasangan kekasih yang sedang 'saling menghangatkan'di salju sedingin sekarang itu. Ia berharap besok─di malam natal tepatnya ─Miyagi ada waktu untuknya .Karena takut emosinya meledak di jalan umum seperti ini,shinobu memutuskan untuk berlari ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen,shinobu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Dia langsung berlari ke dalam menuju ke kamarnya. Dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Shinobu pun mengambil bantal tidurnya dan memeluk bantal itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari,air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"hiks,hiks. Miyagi bodoh!"bisik shinobu dalam tangisnya.

Dan di tempat lain di waktu yang sama,miyagi baru pulang mengajar di universitas. Ia melihat ke ponselnya. Dan ia di buat terbelalak dengan lebar karena apa yang dia lihat di ponselnya.

"se.,sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab…,,dari…"ucapan miyagi terputus saat tahu siapa nama orang di bawahnya"Shinobu?". Karena sangat kaget,miyagi langsung berlari pulang ke apartemennya. Saat di jalan,ia merasa ke dinginan.

'aku saja sudah kedinginan,bagaimana shinobu tadi ya? Bodohnya aku!'keluh miyagi.

Tapi,miyagi sudah tak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Dia hanya mau bertemu 'anak'itu dan meminta maaf padanya.

Ketika sampai di depan di apartemen shinobu,miyagi masuk dengan menggunakan kunci duplikat yang di beri shinobu padanya. Miyagi pun kaget ketika tau bahwa pintu apartemen shinobu tidak di kunci. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi,miyagi pun langung mencari shinobu. Tak perlu waktu lama,miyagi langsung menemukan shinobu di kamarnya. Miyagi pun masuk pelan-pelan tanpa mau membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Miyagi langsung duduk di samping shinobu. Saat miyagi ingin mengelus pipi shinobu,ia kaget ketika melihat ada bekas air mata shinobu.

"habis menangis ya. Maaf ya shinobu."bisik miyagi pelan sambil menjilat bekas air mata itu dengan lidahnya.

Karena hal itu,shinobu pun terbangun dan kaget saat melihat miyagi sudah ada di depannya. Dan bisa di bilang dengan jarak yang Cuma tinggal 1 cm aja! Oh My God*author geleng-geleng. Shinobu yang menyadari itu,langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah miyagi. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi,shinobu langsung aja keluar dari kamar. Miyagi cengo dengan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang,miyagi langsung mengikuti shinobu ke luar apartemen. Shinobu yang merasa di ikuti miyagi,langsung berlari menuju taman di dekat apertemen itu.

.

.

.

Sampai di taman,shinobu langsung duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup besar dan tertutupi salju. Bukannya tenang,shinobu malah menangis. Ia tau ini memalukan. Menangis di depan umum! Bagi seorang cowok remaja seperti dia hal ini sangat memalukan. Tak lama,miyagi pun datang dan duduk tepat di samping shinobu. Shinobu yang tau hal itu langsung buang muka. Miyagi yang di cuekin pun langsung buka suara duluan dan mengalah pada 'anak'ini.

"kau marah ya shinobu…ayolah…..aku minta maaf…kau mau kan memaafkanku?"tanya miyagi memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"kau siapa?aku tak peduli denganmu! Kembalilah bekerja di sana! Aku tak penting! Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa mu!"ketus shinobu sambil menangis.

"tapi shinobu.."

"aku benar kan! Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu! Untuk apa kau mempedulikanku?"tanya shinobu sarkatis.

"tak penting?kau itu adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku,shinobu."ucap miyagi sembari tersenyum lembut.

Shinobu hanya bisa terbelalak melihat tingkah miyagi. Mukanya pun langsung memerah,semerah bunga mawar. Bunga yang cukup di bencinya. Sama saat wajahnya memerah. Ia benci itu!

"bohong! Miyagi bohooong!"teriak shinobu.

"aku tidak bohong! Aku bersumpah shinobu. Percayalah…"jelas miyagi.

"mana buktinya?"tanya shinobu meminta kepastian.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"belikan aku hadiah untuk natal nanti!"pinta shinobu.

"baik. Kau minta apa?"jawab miyagi tanpa berpikir lagi.

"aaaa..,,aku mau boneka teddy bear yang di toko itu."tunjuk shinobu ke sebuah toko yang di lihatnya tadi.

Miyagi pun melihat ke dalam toko itu. Dan dia pun melihat boneka yang di inginkan shinobu.

"yang ada tulisan _'I Love You'_itu kan?"ucapnya memastikan.

"…."shinobu diam namun menjawab dengan satu anggukan malu-malu.

Miyagi tersenyum manis dan mendekat kearah shinobu.

"iya anak manis. Besok sepulang kerja akan ku belikan. Dan malamnya akan ku berikan padamu. Besok aku ada rapat,jadi tak bisa menemanimu. Tapi saat malam natal,aku janji akan menemanimu. Ya?"janji miyagi sembari mengusap-usap rambut shinobu.

"aa.,,arigaatou. Miyagi."bisik shinobu pelan.

"iya. Sama-sama."balas miyagi sambil membawa shinobu ke pelukannya.

Tanpa miyagi sadari,saat itu shinobu tersenyum bahagia. Namun,karena terlalu lama Shinobu berada di pelukan Miyagi,shinobu sampai ketiduran. Miyagi hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"memang manis sekali."kata miyagi pelan.

Karena takut membangunkannya,miyagi memutuskan menggendong shinobu dan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Dalam perjalanan,miyagi terus memperhatikan wajah shinobu yang tertidur. Dan itu berlangsung selama perjalanan pulang miyagi.

'sepertinya tidurnya sangat pulas. Pasti gara-gara ke capekan menangis ya.'batin Miyagi.

.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di apartemen Shinobu,Miyagi langsung membopong Shinobu ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di sana lalu tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh 'bocah'itu. Miyagi pun terdiam sejenak dan duduk di sisi kanan Shinobu. Setelah cukup lama terdiam─tanpa alasan yang jelas─Miyagi memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena sekarang sudah cukup larut. Tapi,baru ia berdiri beberapa meter dari Shinobu,sebuah tangan─yang tentu punya Shinobu─menghentikan langkah Miyagi yang menarik lengan kanan Miyagi. Miyagi cukup kaget dan terhenyak melihat Shinobu menarik lengannya dalam kondisi masih tertidur.

'Mengigau ya?'batinnya.

Dan,_Well_,ucapan Miyagi benar. Dan lebih tepatnya lagi Shinobu mengigau akan dirinya. Shinobu terus memanggil nama 'Miyagi'sambil menangis terisak dan mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Miyagi. Makin terhenyak saat Miyagi mendengar kata yang di ucapkan Shinobu.

"Miyagi! Kumohon jangan pergi!... Hiks~jangan tinggalkan aku! Ku..mo..hoon.."ucap Shinobu dalam tidurnya.

Miyagi akui Shinobu memang sering menangis,tapi tidak sampai terbawa tidur begini. Karena tak ada pilihan lain,Miyagi pun meng"iya"kan permintaan 'pujaan hatinya'ini. Sambil tersenyum,Miyagi duduk kembali di tempat tidur Shinobu dan menggenggan tangan Shinobu yang tadi memegang lengannya. Dan tangan kirinya mengusap air mata Shinobu dan kepala Shinobu dengan lembut sembari berkata.

"iya,aku akan ada di sampingmu dan menemani mu."kata Miyagi sambil merebahkan badannya tepat di samping tubuh Shinobu. Namun sebelum tidur Miyagi mencium lembut kening Shinobu dan berbisik pelan.

"Selamat tidur,_dear._"

Tak lama,ia pun terlelap sambil masih menggenggam tangan Shinobu.

.

.

.

.

**6 am.**

Ciiit !

Ciit !

Kicau burung yang menemani sang surya untuk membangunkan umat manusia di muka bumi ini,termasuk sepasang kekasih ini untuk beraktivitas. Shinobu pun langsung terbangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Masih setengah sadar,ia merasa ada nafas seseorang di sebelahnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh,ia terbelalak ketika melihat Miyagi di sebelahnya dan reflek berteriak.

"Hwaaaa! A..apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"teriak Shinobu histeris dengan suara yang bisa di bilang tidak pelan sama sekali itu.

"Hnn..,,jangan berteriak sekeras itu pagi-pagi begini dong."balas Miyagi yang sepertinya baru saja bangung─terbangun─berkat teriakan Shinobu.

"ah..,ma..maaf. ta..tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanyanya lagi.

"hoaaahmm."ujar Miyagi yang masih mengantuk. "tadi malam saat aku mau pulang,kau mencegah ku sambil menangis di tidurmu dan memintaku untuk tetap di sampingmu. Jadi ya aku menurut saja. Begitulah."jelas Miyagi yang kontan membuat Shinobu terbelalak lebar.

PEEEESSHHH

Shinobu pun terdiam mendengar pengakuan Miyagi. Mukanya kini memerah. Dan jika di ingat-ingat lagi,memang semalam sepertinya ia mengigau.

'Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi?'batinya bertanya.

Cukup lama Shinobu terdiam,Miyagi pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinobu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tak beres?"tanya Miyagi membuyarkan lamunan Shinobu.

"….."Shinobu terdiam. Tapi ketika melihat wajahnya dan wajah Miyagi tinggal sedikit lagi,ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu dan berkata

"Maaf aku sudah melakukan hal memalukan tadi malam."ujarnya.

"tidak memalukan kok. Menurutku itu manis."kata Miyagi sambil tersenyum ehem!─mesum.

"gombal!"balas Shinobu sembari menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya. Bahkan jika tuhan tau,ia bisa menertawai Shinobu saat itu juga.

"hahaha aku tidak bohong. Kau memang 'manis' Oya,aku pulang dulu ya. Aku kan pagi ini rapat jam 9 nanti. Mumpung sekarang masih jam 6,aku mau ganti baju dulu di apartemenku. Boleh kan?"tanya Miyagi meminta ijin pada _uke _nya ini.

"ah….bo-boleh."jawabnya.

"baiklah. _Bye!_ " kata Miyagi.

GREP!

Baru melangkah,langkah Miyagi kembali di hentikan oleh Shinobu.

"ada apa lagi?"tanya Miyagi sambil menengok kearah Shinobu.

"anuuu….so-soal boneka ituuuu…"kata Shinobu terbata-bata.

"tenang aku tak akan lupa. Sepulang kerja akan ku belikan. Kita ketemuan di taman saja ya?"ujar Miyagi.

"i-iya."jawab Shinobu.

"kalau kau mau nanti kau bisa menghubungiku. Ya?"tambah Miyagi.

Shinobu hanya membalas satu anggukan paham. Dan Miyagi tersenyum sebentar sambil mengelus kepala _uke_ tercintanya itu dan langsung melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

**8 pm.**

Ok! Sekarang kita ada di taman. Dan lebih tepatnya lagi,Shinobu sudah ada di taman itu sejam lebih! Astaga! Apa yang dia lakukan di cuaca yang dingin begini? Tentu saja menunggu _seme _nya. Miyagi You. Seorang professor di Universitasnya. Shinobu terus saja melirik jam di ponselnya.

'uuuukkhhh…kenapa ia belum datang?'keluh Shinobu.

Memang,Miyagi bilang akan menemaninya saat malam natal. Ia membuat janji akan bertemu dengan Shinobu pukul 7 malam. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam 9 malam! Risih juga menunggu seperti ini. Karena kelelahan menunggu,Shinobu tertidur. Ia pun menjatuhkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau berhiaskan pita merah. Namun saat tidur,Shinobu menitikkan air matanya. Ia benci akan semua janji Miyagi! Ini terlalu menyesakkan hatinya juga menyayat batinnya.

.

.

.

─────Miyagi POV ─────

'cih! Ini sih sudah kelewat telat!'batin Miyagi sambil berlari keluar ruangannya sembari melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 malam! Oh tuhan,siapa juga orang yang akan betah menunggu selama itu! Meski ia tau Shinobu sangat mencintainya,tapi sudah tak mungkin kan dia masih di taman itu di cuaca yang dingin begini?

Tapi setidaknya ia ingin memastikan dulu. Namun,sebelum itu Miyagi mampir ke sebuah toko untuk membeli kado pesanan Shinobu.

─────End Pov ─────

Shinobu masih tertidur di sebuah bangku di taman itu. Salju yang makin lebat turun dari langit kelam yang menghiasi natal Shinobu kali ini. Di saat yang sama,Miyagi mencari sosok Shinobu yang ingin segera ia temui. Ia sangat kaget ketika melihat Shinobu masih setia menunggunya di malam salju begini. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu,ia berlari kearah Shinobu.

"shinobu. Bangunlah. Kumohon."kata Miyagi membangunkan Shinobu.

"hnn..ahaha,kau datang ya,Miyagi. Syukurlah."kata Shinobu dengan seukir senyum di wajahnya. Dan…

BRUK!

Shinobu terjatuh di pelukan Miyagi. Miyagi kaget melihatnya.

"shinobu? Kau kenapa? Bangun shinobu?"tanya Miyagi panik.

Dan ternyata shinobu hanya pingsan. Miyagi cukup lega,tapi juga menyalahkan dirinya kenapa bisa membuat Shinobu menunggu selama itu? Hingga tubuh Shinobu dingin begini?

"maaf ya… lagi-lagi aku mengecewakanmu."bisik Miyagi pelan sambil memeluk Shinobu erat-erat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membawa Shinobu ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Setiba di apartemen,ia langsung menidurkan Shinobu di sofanya. Miyagi buru-buru ke dapur untuk membuatkan coklat hangat untuk Shinobu agar tubuhnya sedikit menghangat.

Usai membuat secangkir coklat hangat,ia langsung duduk di samping shinobu dengan perlahan tanpa ingin membangunkan bocah itu. Tanpa di sadari,shinobu terbangun. Ia terkejut saat melihat Miyagi ada di sebelahnya.

"mi-yagi."panggilnya serak.

"shinobu? Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah?"balas miyagi memeluk shinobu.

"sesak Miyagi."ujar Shinobu.

"aku minta maaf! Kali ini aku mengecewakan mu lagi! Iya kan?"kata Miyagi.

"ekh? Tak usah minta maaf. Aku mengerti kondisimu,karena aku mencintaimu. Dan aku percaya Miyagi akan datang,makanya kau menunggumu di taman itu. Dan ternyata firasataku benar. Kau datang."kata Shinobu tersenyum hangat.

"terima kasih telah mencintaiku."balas Miyagi mengecup kening Shinobu. Shinobu agak sedikit geli. "oya,ini untukmu."sambung Miyagi sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Shinobu.

"a..apa ini?"tanyanya.

"bukalah."

Dan saat Shinobu membukanya,ia sangan terkejut! Isinya adalah sebuah boneka _teddy bear _yang ia mau. Ia pikir Miyagi akan lupa,ternyata tidak. Dan ada secarik kertas di situ. Shinobu membukanya dan mambacanya.

_Maaf ya,aku mengecewakanmu lagi. Tapi aku sudah berusaha agar kau tersenyum di malam natal ini. Karena aku tak ingin melihat air matamu lagi. Bagiku,air matamu terlalu berharga,Shinobu. Terima kasih kau masih mau percaya dan juga mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur menjadi orang yang kau cintai,meski awalnya aku selalu mencacimu sampai kau menangis._

_Aku memang rendahan sehingga aku melakukannya. Tapi kini aku sadar saat kau selalu sabar atas semua perlakuanku. Kini,kau berhasil memiliki hatiku seutuhnya. Mulai saat ini,hatiku seutuhnya hanya milikmu. Aku mencintaimu. _

_Dan aku berjanji di malam natal ini akan mencintaimu sampai usiaku habis,karena hanya kau yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Senyummu adalah hal paling berharga yang akan selalu ku jaga dalam memori hidupku. Dan maka dari itu ku berikan teddy bear ini padamu. Karena aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku._

_I love You._

_Aishiteru._

_And_

_Merry christmas for you,Shinobu._

Shinobu langsung menitikkan air matanya ketika selesai membaca surat itu. Ia langsung memeluk Miyagi.

"terima kasih Miyagi! Aku,aku juga mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu!"ujarnya.

"iya. Aku tau. Maka dari itu,kau akan selalu ada di sisiku kan?"tanya Miyagi.

"Wakatteru!"ujar Shinobu terisak.

"arigatou."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama,sampai Shinobu membuka suara.

"Miyagi,aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."ucapnya sambil memberi kotak hijau tadi.

"ekh? Apa ini?"

"bukalah."

"baik."balasnya tersenyum.

Saat Miyagi membukanya,ia cukup kaget karena Shinobu memberikan coklat padanya. Coklat bertuliskan tulisan yang sama seperti yang ada pada pita teddy bear tadi. Miyagi tertawa melihatnya.

"kau yang membuatnya?"

"iya."angguk Shinobu pelan.

"ku coba ya?"

"ja-jangan!"

"kenapa?"

"kau kan tau kalau masakanku…..buruk! bisa di bilang itu bukan masakan,hanya sampah!"ucapnya.

Miyagi kaget. Dan ia teringat ketika menghina masakan Shinobu dulu.

───**Flasback.───**

"_apa ini?"tanya Miyagi sarkatis_

"_itu sayur yang ku buat untukmu."jawab Shinobu._

"_hah? Apa kau bercanda? Ini bukan masakan,ini hanya SAMPAH!"_

"_tapi…"_

"_bodoh! Buanglah.!"_

"_ba-baik."_

───**End of flashback.───**

Miyagi ingat saat ia mengatakan hal itu pada Shinobu. Dan kini ia melihat badan Shinobu yang bergetar menahan perih kata yang ia ucapkan tadi. Dan Miyagi tau,saat itu kata-katanya melukai Shinobu. Dan kini,ia jatuh cinta pada Shinobu. Bocah yang pernah ia sakiti dulu.

Tak ingin melihat Shinobu menangis,Miyagi mendekati wajah Shinobu dan mencium lembut bibir pemuda itu. Shinobu cukup kaget dan berusaha menghindar. Tapi pada akhrinya,ia memutuskan menikmatinya.

Setelah 5 menit,Miyagi melepaskan ciumannya. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajah Shinobu dan berkata.

"masakanmu bukan sampah,masakanmu adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Aku beruntung mendapatkan masakan yang di masak dengan 'cinta'."ujar Miyagi.

Shinobu kontan _blushing_. Ia kembali menangis.

"HUWEEEEE!"

"hei,hei. Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Atau kata-kataku…"

"hiks..bukan begitu. Aku..hiks..senang Miyagi…hiks…mau menerima ku apa adanya. Karena ku pikir,aku tak pantas untukmu."katanya terisak.

" yang terbaik,shinobu."

CUP!

Miyagi pun menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Shinobu sebelum ia memakan coklat buatan Shinobu tadi.

"enak. Manis. Tapi ada yang kurang."

"ekhhh..apa?"

Miyagi menyeringai tipis. Lalu ia menarik pinggang Shinobu kearahnya. Ia pun langsung mencium bibir Shinobu ─yang menurut Miyagi manis itu ─

"memang manis. Tapi kurang kalau belum ada manis bibirmu."jelas Miyagi tersenyum.

"bilang saja kau ingin menciumku! _Pervert!_ Gombal!"ujar Shinobu memeletkan lidahnya.

"hahaha! Iya,iya. Habis kau manis sih!"

"gombal!"

"aku bicara jujur!"

"bodoh!"

"aku tidak bodoh."

"gila!"

"ya. Aku gila karena mu."

"…."shinobu bingung harus membalas apa. Ia hanya bisa _blushing_.

"hem… sudahlah. Merry Christmas buat mu,Shinobu."

CUP!

Miyagi pun kembali menghadiahi Shinobi ciuman di bibir manisnya.

"hhnnnn.."Shinobu pun hanya mengerang pelan.

Dan itulah malam natal mereka yang hangat itu. Mereka pun tertidur dalam hangatnya kasih sayang mereka. Dan dalam sebuah perasaan yang di sebut "cinta". Dalam tidurnya,Miyagi masih menggenggam erat tangan Shinobu,seperti takut kehilangannya.

_**Cinta**_

_Rasa ini awalnya tak di lahirkan untukmu._

_Tapi lama-lama aku sadar ke tidak pekaanku terhadapmu._

_Aku pun segera sadar atas semua ke egoisanku._

_Aku malu akan perilakuku yang di batasi harga diriku ini._

_Dan aku sadari aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu._

_Tuhan…terima kasih telah menyadarkanku._

_Karena kalau tidak,mungkin aku akan kehilangan malaikatmu._

_Dan kau,malaikat bagiku._

_Terima kasih telah memberikan cinta tulusmu padaku._

_Terima kasih telah memilihku._

_Terima kasih telah jatuh cinta padaku._

_Dan,maka dari itu,mulai sekarang aku berjanji._

_Bukan janji pada bulan atau matahari yang di puja_

_Namun tak pasti._

_Melainkan pada segenap jiwaku sendiri._

"_aku akan menjagamu sampai akhir."_

_Dan ini semua ku lakukan untuk membalas semua kemurnian_

"_cinta kasihmu"padaku._

_Dan aku mengatas namakan cinta._

_Karena aku memang mencintaimu._

_Maka,aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku_

"_**selamanya"**_

**FIN**

(a/n)Hahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga karangan nista ini! Aku tak menyangka bisa membuat karya yang semanis dan cukup romantis ini…. ^_^

Ayahiro:Wow!keren nihfict*mata berbinar-binar

Shinobu:Keren gundulmu! gue kayaknya lemah gitu di sini. gak asik*pergi

Miyagi:terus kok gue jadi romantis?sejak kapan ya gue jadi romantis gitu sama tuh bocah?*ngeliatin+nunjuk-nunjuk Shinobu

Shinobu:deathglare tungkat dewa

Ayahiro:lu berdua kayak musuh bebuyutan aja tau kalau gak romantis kayak gitu. gak asik tau*ngeloyor pergi

MiyagiShinobu:woi author berotak butek!tanggung jawab nih!

Ayahiro:tau ah gelap. gila lu. di kasih peran bagus gak .daripada lu gue kasih peran buat jadi nenek+kakek ?*ngancem

MiyaShino:*diem*gak mauuu(nangis seember)

Ayahiro:hwahahaha!bagus *tawa kemenangan

All:RnR please!^^

Ku akui puisi yang ada di sini ku buat atas pengalaman ku sendiri. Jadi maaf kalau jelek XP

Tapi berhubung saya juga manusia-masa?bote lu-maafkan semua keburukan fic abal bin lebay ini!

Sebenarnya author buatnya pas natal(wuidiih gila!lama banget!lelet lu#plak)tapi baru bisa upload *nangis muter

tapi RnR pleaseeeeee!^^


End file.
